One big mess
by Kuroko no Baka
Summary: Orignially for the Kuroko no Basket Anon Meme! Prompt and pairings inside. Rated M to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

- Prompt is at the bottom. Sex scene has been re-added. Thank you for reading~! ヽ(；▽；)ノ

* * *

Kise had always admired Aomine. There was no one who could deny that; it was common knowledge. Yet, what they didn't know was that his admiration had grown, grown into something larger, darker. Yes, he had developed feelings for his idol.

Kise loved Aomine.

No, more than that.

Kise was obsessed with him.

He wanted him. Wanted to hold him. Love him. Kiss, touch, everything.

He wanted Aomine to be his, and he'd do anything to have him.

Even if it meant getting rid of Kurokocchi.

* * *

There he was again, with him, Kise thought bitterly. A large frown sat on his face, and his eyes narrowed as he stared at Kuroko. He was in the way. The damn shadow.

Kuroko turned around, meeting Kise's gaze, his own expression unreadable, like it always was. "Kise." He only said his name, nothing more was needed for such a short and simple greeting. But it didn't get anything from Aomine. He seemed to be lost in his thoughts again.

"Kurokochiiiii~" Kise called, running forward to throw his arms around the shadow. A fake smile lit his face, and he clung to the smaller boy, hoping all the noise would draw Aomine from his thoughts. Nothing. Not even a turn of the head.

"You're heavy," Kuroko grumbled, squirming out from underneath Kise, or at least trying. The blond had a tight grip on him, and didn't seem like he wanted to let go just yet. Or ever.

"Kurokocchi! You're so meaaaan!" Kise sobbed, placing a hand over his heart as if hurt. Fake years filled his eyes as he chanced a glance over at Aomine. He was looking now. Staring at him! He was looking at him!

Kise had to hold back a grin. If he did, Kuroko might suspect something. Or did he already know? Kise wasn't exactly secretive about his affections for Kuroko's... Light? Was that what he called him?

The thought made his lip curl into a snarl, but only for a fraction of a second. If he messed up, there would be no second chance!

"Aomiiiiinecchi~ Kurokocchi's being so cruel to me." He sniffled, walking over to cling to Aomine now.

He smelled nice, Kise noted as he pretended to cry into the other's jersey. This earned him a small grunt of surprise and an eye roll. Not that he cared. He was touching Aomine, holding him.

Glancing back, he grinned at Kuroko, letting his small victory show.

Though the shadow's eyes remained unreadable, there was no doubt that he was 't amused by Kise's friendliness with his /old/ light. He was certainly suspicious of the blond's actions, as if he were aware of what was going on in his mind. It earned him a glare from Kise.

"Kise, get off. I gotta walk Tetsu home," Aomine yawned, pushing the other back and trotting over to lift Kuroko. Needless to say, Kise wasn't pleased by this. He wanted to spend more time with him.

Saying their goodbyes, Aomine dragged Kuroko off, leaving Kise to think.

And plan.

* * *

Flipping through numbers on his phone, Kise was shocked as he saw a certain light's number. That might work, he grinned. A press of the call button and a few seconds later, Kagami was on the line.

"Kagamicchi," he chirped, twirling around in his chair.

"Goddamn it, Kise. How the hell did you get this number?" He didn't sound pleased.

"Not important. I need to ask you a favor!"

"Like hell I'm doing anything for you."

"Just listen," Kise snapped, dropping the silly act. "I want you to take Kurokocchi out for a shake tomorrow, and then I want you to take him home."

Silence on the other end of the line.

"Understand?"

"Yeah, I got you. But why?"

"I just need a little... Alone time with Aomine."

Again there was silence, as if Kagami couldn't think of what to say to that.

"So will you?"

"You want me to betray my friend and let you steal Aomine from him?" The anger was clear in Kagami's voice.

"Exactly." Kise said it so matter-of-factly that Kagami couldn't think of how to respond to it.

"Of course, you'll get something out of it too. You get Kurokocchi."

Kise wasn't dumb. He had seen the glances that Kagami threw at his shadow. The want in his eyes. He knew exactly how badly Kagami wanted Kuroko, and knew that he could use it to his advantage.

"It doesn't work like that," Kagami argued, but Kise could tell he was starting to crack.

"Oh come on! We'll both get what we want. It'll be fine!"

"I refuse."

Kise sighed, "I'll just ask Akashicchi." Now that would be an unpleasant call.

"WAIT!"

"Oh?"

"I... I'll do it. Just don't call that guy."

"Glad you understand, Kagamicchi! Now, just take Kurokocchi with you tomorrow after school. That's all you need to do!"

"Alright," Kagami grumbled, still not pleased with the idea. But better him than that homicidal control-freak.

"Thank you~" Kise sung as he clicked his phone shut, ending the call.

Everything was in place now. All he had to do was wait.

* * *

While all of this was taking place, Aomine was walking Kuroko back to his house, ranting about how he was the only one who could defeat himself. The usual. And as usual, Kuroko simply listened as he slurped his vanilla milkshake noisily, hoping that Aomine would take the hint and stop. But no such luck.

"Tetsu, how about you become my shadow again?"

That question made the other choke on his drink. Immediately, Aomine was at his side, patting his back, worry clear in his eyes.

"Why would you ask- I explained this," Kuroko coughed, trying to get the burning feeling to stop. "I have Kagami for my light. He and I, we play my basketball. You-"

"Oh, so you replaced me?" There was bitterness in his voice.

"No! No one could replace you! I just... My basketball and you aren't compatible yet." Did that even make sense, Kuroko wondered.

"It's fine, I get it." Aomine snapped, his fingers digging into his palm.

"Aomi- Daiki, please don't be angry."

"Sorry Tetsu," he sighed, patting the other's head.

There was silence again and the first few droplets of rain began to fall.

"Come on. We'll just go to my place until the storm is over," Aomine sighed, pulling Kuroko under the nearest shelter.

* * *

By the time they reached their destination, the drizzle had turned into the downpour, and the two of them were soaked.

"May I borrow some clothes?" Kuroko asked quietly, tossing off his wet shirt and pants.

"Sure. But they'll be huge on you," Aomine snorted. "Why don't we just dry yours?"

"Won't that take a while?"

"We have time, Tetsu."

Kuroko grumbled at that and tossed his clothes to the other, a light blush covering his cheeks as Aomine whistled teasingly. He had a feeling he knew what was going to happen, right then. It wasn't as though it were his first time.

The clothes were tossed into the dryer while Aomine dragged a willing Kuroko back to his room.

-the following part is not for anyone under the age of 18. But as if anyone actually obeys such warnings!-

Before he knew it, Kuroko was tossed onto Aomine's bed with the other on top of him. Their was a single glance between the two of them, longing in both their eyes as Aomine slid his hand along Kuroko's chest. It earned him a shiver and a small whimper, those damn blue eyes looking at him, begging.

He lowered his head, gently kissing his partner's throat, then his jaw, and finally his lips. A low rumble, not unlike the purring of a cat, could be heard as he nipped at Kuroko's lips. Small bites that made the other gasps and squirm under him.

Finally, he got Kuroko to open his mouth wide enough to push his tongue inside.

It was still clumsy, unskilled, but it was only his second time trying it.

"Can I?"

Aomine had pulled back just long enough to ask. His tanned hands sat eagerly on Kuroko's hips, right above his underwear.

"Do you need to ask?" The tiniest bit of emotion shone in his eyes.

"Just checking," Aomine smirked, tugging at the elastic of the other's boxers, leading them down slowly.

Kuroko remained quiet, his eyes now staring inquisitively at Aomine, trying to figure out what he was planning to do. Nothing gave any hints. At least, nothing until he pressed his lips to the inside of Kuroko's thigh, placing soft kisses there. Only then, did Kuroko notice how long his boxers had been discarded. And a low chuckle rose in his throat.

"What's so funny," Aomine snorted, biting down. Kuroko yipped in response, squirming so he could give a swift kick to the other's gut. The pair burst into giggles and settled back down soon after.

Kuroko had coaxed Aomine up off him, and was now placing feather-light kisses along the other's length, earning him groans of approval from his lover. A pair of tanned hands reached down, fingers tangling themselves in light blue hair.

There was rhythm now as Kuroko bobbed his head, rhythm as Aomine bucked his hips in response. Their beats so in sync that it was as though they had done this many times before.

Kuroko dully noted this, along with the small creaks of the bed as Aomine moved, and the noises he was making.

The fingers in his hair curled tighter, and he felt the other tense. His climax didn't cum (his teammates were rubbing off on him too much, it seemed) much later.

-safe for the kiddies again!-

"Your turn," Aomine huffed, trying to catch his breath now as Kuroko cleaned him.

"I'm fine." A soft smile.

"Man, you're impossible, Tetsu!"

The two of them chuckled before Aomine flopped back, tugging Kuroko on top of him.

"... Do you think the clothes are done yet?"

"Tetsu, do you always murder the mood?"

"I try."

* * *

PROMPT: i would like an overly dramatic fic about how kise somehow seduces aomine in an "in the moment" sort of thing and has sex with him forcefully. later kuroko realizes what has happened and goes to kagami for advice and kagami takes advance of that moment to tell kuroko to dump aomine and go out with him instead. when that happens, coincidentally aomine is there to witness the scene and begs kuroko for forgiveness and says something lame like "the only one who can beat me… is you, kuroko…." also keep in mind that aomine and kuroko are already dating at this point. would like it to be as stupidly soap opera-dramatic as possible. lastly, aomine/kuroko happy ending.

Edit: Since I've been told it is okay, I will be re-adding the sex scenes. Very sorry ;;


	2. Chapter 2

Was this a nightmare?

Kuroko found himself wondering this as he ran through the empty halls of the school, darkness chasing him. Every door was locked, there was no escape. And so there he was, trapped at the front entrance, pounding on the door, screaming at the top of his lungs for help.

"What's wrong Kurokocchi?"

He knew that voice. Kise? It sounded like he was on the other side of the door!

"Kise! Kise, open it!" His throat was raw from screaming, but he still managed to spit those words out. His nails clawed desperately as he tried to force the door open.

"But Kurokocchi, I need you to stay there. Forever."

The darkness was slithering closer, and Kuroko panicked.

"Kise! Help!"

Nothing.

The darkness was there, cornering him.

And then, it swallowed him.

Oh, the irony. A shadow eaten by shadows.

* * *

Kuroko shot up in his bed, panting as he tried to catch his breath. Beside him, his alarm beeped softly, as if it had loyally tried to wake him from his dream all along. Not that he cared, he thought as he tapped the off button.

As soon as the beeping stopped, the barking began.

#2 seemed to know his master was up, and was excitedly yapping and pawing at the door to get to him. It brought a smile to Kuroko's face and he threw his covers off to go let him in.

Immediately, the pup was all over him, licking every inch he could. The tiny furball even succeeded in knocking his master over, which meant more licks!

Kuroko laughed and tried to fight off the wiggly puppy, a hard battle, which he was losing until his mother stepped into the room.

"Tetsuya, you're late for school," she stated quietly. It wasn't clear if she cared or not. "Please get going." So she did.

"I'm sorry, mother," Kuroko mumbled as he went to fish his uniform from the closet.

* * *

Kagami was face down on his desk, snoring quietly as he tried to catch up on the few hours of sleep he had missed last night. There were no dreams for him this time, and perhaps that was good, as the last time he had grabbed the teacher's face thinking it was a basketball.

Or was it bad? An ominous warning to stop what he was about to do.

A tap on his arm woke him with a jump. Kuroko.

"It's bad to sleep in class, Kagami," he smiled. He looked as tired as Kagami though, making the red-head swallow nervously.

"It's worse to skip."

Kuroko found no witty response to that comment, and quietly turned back to his desk to try and focus on the lesson. But something in his gut was making him ill with worry. And so he sat there, squirming restlessly. The foreboding feeling growing stronger with each passing second.

* * *

"Aominecchi~!"

Said boy turned around to face Kise, a strange look on his face. "Kise, have you seen Tetsu? I can't find him."

"He went home with Kagamicchi today!"

"Oh o- WAIT WHAT?"

"Yeah, I bet they're just going to work on some new passes or something," Kise shrugged dismissively. "They are on the same basketball team, after all."

"You've got a point... But they've never done this before."

"Then maybe you should watch your taunting Kagamicchi, Ahominecchi."

"Ugh..."

"Oh, come on! You and I can go have some fun while they practice~"

"Like I want to go anywhere with you!"

Kise drew nearer and threw his arm over Aomine's shoulder, grinning like the Cheshire cat, "Don't be that way! Come on, it'll be lots of fun."

A rather unwilling Aomine was then dragged off, Kise's devilish smile never once fading.

* * *

He had forgotten just how large Kise's house was, but then again, the boy was a model. It only made sense that his house was as... Flamboyant as him. But as nice as it was, it lacked the warmth that Tetsu's had. The kind that made it welcoming to walk through the door. Kise's house was just... Cold.

"Is there anything you would like to drink?" Kise called to him as he strolled into the kitchen. Aomine nodded in response, but chose to look at the photos on the wall rather than follow him.

Were there no family portraits?

"All we have right now is juice, you'll have to deal with it," Kise snorted, tossing the bottle at Aomine's head. He was rewarded with a squawk and Aomine's usual rant of how he'd beat Kise for doing that.

They were close now, Kise noted. Close enough. Without a second thought, he wrapped his arms around Aomine and pulled him close. Their lips met for the briefest of moments before Kise twirled them around. He had Aomine trapped between himself and he counter now. Something he took advantage of as he deepened the kiss.

He could feel Aomine fighting back, squirming under him, trying to bite his tongue. But he knew it was too late, just like Kise did. He had him trapped and interested. There were still thoughts of Kuroko, it seemed, but Kise wouldn't let those stay much longer. He wanted Aomine to want him like he wanted him. And there was no room for Kuroko if that was to happen.

-another mature content warning. Please stop and skip if you don't like such things.-

Aomine briefly wondered when he had been undressed, when he has been taken to Kise's room, and when the other begun to lightly kiss his neck. It felt nice, sure, but there was a sickening feeling as he felt himself become aroused by Kise's actions.

"I want you, Aominecchi~" Kise cooed, wrapping his arms around Aomine's neck and hanging there for a bit, all the while, fluttering his lashes to help his situation.

"Yeah, I picked up on that, idiot." It took everything he had to keep his voice cool, to not let any need show in it. But Kise already knew, whether he showed or not.

Fingers crawled up his skin, tickling lightly as they reached his chest. There, they teased and pinched, leaving little red marks as Aomine yelped.

"May I, Aominecchi?" Why was he asking? Did he want to humiliate him? It was bad enough he was cheating on Kuroko, but now... He had to say this?

"...yeah."

Immediate regret.

To Kise, that yeah was heaven. For so long he had wanted this, and now he had it. How sweet victory was!

Moving off Aomine, he searched lightly through his bed drawer, pulling out the small bottle of lubricant he had bought for this occasion. Setting it next to Aomine, he gently began to stroke the other. Even, gentle touches were given as his fingers ghosted up and down the length.

Aomine mewled in response, falling back against the pillow, his head tilted back at an interesting angle. His hips rose to meet those disgustingly sweet touches, and his steady breathing turned to sporadic breaths. Beads of pre-cum were already beginning to form, earning a serpentine smirk from Kise.

"You want it this much? Silly Ahominecchi!" He teased, reaching for the small bottle. A copious amount of the cool gel was poured onto his hand, and Aomine shut his eyes to prepare for what he thought was going to happen. But it never came.

Instead, he found himself opening his eyes to stare at Kise as he fingered himself, moaning his name.

Gold eyes were staring back at him wantonly.

"I'm done," Kise smiled, removing the digits from himself.

Now, it was time to prepare the idiot, he snorted as he poured more of the gel into his palm.

Aomine hissed as the cold lubricant was applied, trying to keep quiet.

It felt weird.

"I love you," Kise moaned, but his eyes were shut tightly in pain. It seemed even with what he had done, there was no way he was prepared for this. Not that it came as any sort of surprise.

It took a bit, but eventually Kise managed to ignore the pain. And soon after, he began to move, slowly at first, but gradually speeding up.

And grudgingly, Aomine began to move with him.

Kise bent over, pressing his lips to Aomine's again, trying to coax him into another fervent kiss. And reluctantly, Aomine gave in to him, allowing it as he sped up his pace. He wanted it over as soon as possible, and if that was what it took. So be it.

Both boys were now close to their climaxes, their pace frantic, needing.

"Daiki!"

Aomine cringed at his name, but as Kise tightened around him, he couldn't manage anything other than, "Tetsuya!"

-safe for kids again-

Kise had never felt angrier, more betrayed. How dare Aomine say THAT name!

He'd have to try harder then...

Oh!

There was one thing he could do.

There, as Aomine slept, he slowly dialed another number on his phone.

"Akashicchi?"

* * *

Thanks again for reading c:


	3. Chapter 3

(￣◇￣;) short chapter for now, but it's plot stuff... Kagami is a good friend.

* * *

Akashi had quietly been enjoying his evening, the weather having been nice for once. He would have loved to just sit there, quietly, and watch the flowers outside dance in the wind. He would have loved to let his mind rest for a bit, blanking out, getting the rest that it was almost never allowed. For, even if winning was a given, Akashi still had to keep his skills sharp.

Yes, he would have loved a quiet break from everything, and as he shut his eyes, he almost expected to get it. But it was not to be so. The moment he shut his eyes, his hand darted to his phone, the tiny device ringing the second after he grabbed it. He didn't need to read the screen to know that it was going to be something childish.

As soon as the other spoke, he knew who it was. Only one person spoke like that. Kise.

"Kise, is there any reason you decided it was necessary to call me?" Akashi's tone was harsh, and the scowl on his face only served to show his displeasure.

He could almost here Kise flinch at his tone. Good, he thought, he hasn't completely forgotten. Akashi had done a good job with striking fear into his teammates. So good a job that he felt he should have gotten a pat on the back for it.

But now wasn't the time for that, he needed to focus on whatever Kise was calling to bother him with. It probably wasn't important, knowing how childish Kise could get, but it provided something to do.

He regretted picking up the phone. The thing Kise was whining to him about was some sort of love triangle with Kuroko and Aomine. Did he honestly think that he cared about their nonsense? Not one bit.

However, he did feel slightly bad for Kuroko. Kise had seduced his... Lover. And the poor invisible boy had no idea about that. He wondered how it would play out if he didn't know. Not well.

Whatever else Kise had been talking about was ignored. He had to call Kuroko. Though, even if he didn't tell, the guilt in Aomine's touches, his expressions, all he did would be more than enough to give it away. After all, Kuroko wasn't stupid.

* * *

Kuroko had been enjoying the evening with Kagami, the two of them playing a bit of one-on-one basketball and watching movies as it got later. It was a bit relieving to be around his new light, there was no glaring Kise staring at him, and Kagami was slightly more gentle than Aomine.

"Kuroko, you're half-asleep. Is the movie that boring?" Kagami chuckled, pushing down on Kuroko's head. The sleepy shadow just tried to swat the hand away in response, being to lazy to actually try to fight him off. Besides, it wasn't so bad- the blanket was warm and Kagami was rather comfortable as a pillow.

But things never last.

And so Kuroko's phone started it's little chime. One that meant that Akashi was calling. So he silently signaled to Kagami that he needed to take the call and slipped away into the hall, nervously hitting the answer button.

To his relief, his former captain didn't sound angry... At him. But it left him wondering what this was about. What could be so important that Akashi felt he had to call?

And so the story started.

* * *

Kagami waited and waited, but Kuroko never came back. So with a groan, he stretched and went to find the shadow. He doubted that he would be able to find him, until he heard the light sniffles coming from the bathroom.

Rather than bursting in, screaming questions, Kagami gently eased the door open, his voice un-characteristically small as he called Kuroko's name. The blue haired youth only looked for a second, and that second was all it took for Kagami to rush in and gather the other into his arms.

Kuroko kept trying to tell him it was alright, but words failed him, and instead he sat there, muttering incoherent sentences. Kagami didn't really mind it, he just sat there, arms wrapped around the other protectively, his right hand gently stroking Kuroko's back. He found himself quietly shushing his shadow, trying to calm him down again.

* * *

Next thing he knew, their lips were touching.

The kiss was soft, hesitant, shy... But sweet.

He had always wanted this, wanted Kuroko. But to have him in this state, to have him be this unstable, it didn't seem fair to either of them. They'd just be taking advantage of each other, and even Kagami knew that wasn't how it was supposed to work.

"Kuroko. I'm sorry, but no..." It hurt him to say it, but it had to be said. "You aren't right in the mind just now... You'll regret it."

"Kagami... Aomine and Kise... They..."

So that was what this was about, Kagami growled. He knew Aomine was an idiot, but this was taking it way too far. Breaking Kuroko with his stupid affairs...

"I... I'm sorry."

Kuroko moved closer again, sealing the distance between their lips. Or at least trying before Kagami shoved him back.

"This isn't going to help!" Kagami shouted, his hands balling into fists. "Kuroko, it's not going to do anything!"

The shadow broke down into tears again, and Kagami sighed and hugged him.

"I'll talk to Aomine... Alright? I'll set him straight," Kagami promised, gently stroking the other's hair again. "It'll be alright. I promise." There was no reponse, but he knew that Kuroko understood. That he would let Kagami handle the situation.

* * *

Aomine woke up, immediately sick. He rushed to the bathroom, illness taking ahold of him. He gagged, his entire body tensing. Nothing happened, making him feel worse. He was so disgusted with himself.

What he thought had been a treacherous dream had been real. He had cheated on Tetsu with Kise. He had betrayed the trust between them, had hurt Tetsu.

He made himself sick. He... Had to call Tetsu. Apologize to him.

But his phone was gone.

Kise.


End file.
